1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate transport apparatus and, more particularly, to a robot transport arm of a substrate transport apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Various types of substrate transport apparatus are known in the prior art. Examples of substrate transport apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,894; 5,431,529 and 5,765,983.